The Break Up
by DirtyRomantic007
Summary: Just a one shot of a huge fight between Hiccup and Astrid. Rated T for strong language... but M JUST in case I do ever decide to let them make up... :D
1. Breaking Up

**So I was messing around and wrote this. It's just a horribly emotional One Shot and there will honestly and most likely not be anymore unless I decide I want to write more... That being said however, enjoy!**

He'd messed up; blown off their date for the second time in two days. He knew once he saw her it would be hell but it was finally ready! He was positive she'd love it and hopefully it would make up for all the stuff he'd done wrong in the last couple days.

"Hiccup!" he heard her snarl and flinched. Oh god here it comes. He gulped and turned to face her. "Where the FUCK have you been? I was pissed when you blew me off the first time but twice!? In two days!? You have 5 seconds to explain yourself!"

"Astrid! I'm so sorry! Just hang on a.."

"Hang on!? I've_been_ hanging on!"

"I know but…"

"No! I said 5 seconds and your time to talk is over!" She pulled her small fist back and threw it at him with all her weight. Being used to her small bouts of violence Hiccup deftly caught her fist in one of his huge hands. He stumbled over his words and started trying to explain again, but the rage boiling hot and deep in the center of her shoulder blades exploded and she wasn't hearing him talk anymore. Focusing only on retrieving her hand from his strong grip, she seethed with anger and yanked it back. She wanted to hurt him. Hurt him like she'd been hurt when he didn't show up. Her hatred for the situation and rage at that moment dominated her senses and without another thought she spat what she knew would do the most harm.

"…made for you and…" he babbled.

"Fuck you Hiccup, you stupid gimp!" she screamed. The small crowd that had gathered let out a collective gasp. "I _knew_ you were worthless but be damned if I went for it anyway! I should have _never_ let it get _this_ far!" The throng grew completely silent and Astrid glared at Hiccup feeling momentarily victorious… until she watched his face fall from the concerned and apologetic look of love and mold into a surprised and completely devastated look of anguish.

"Astrid" someone in the crowd whispered horrified.

"Shut up!" she snarled never looking away from Hiccup. His face grew hard and his eyes went dead. Her stomach dropped. No. No! What she said was a lie! She doesn't know what she'd do without him! She was mad because she wanted him _more_ not _less_! She remembered why she was mad.

His hand fished around in his pocket while he held her quiet stare. Her glare dissolved immediately into anxious worried eyes as she waited for his response.

"Hiccup…" she said stepping forward, impatient as always and reached for his chest, suddenly cold and needing his touch. She wanted to scream at him wrapped in his arms, if that even made sense. He looked down and his left hand caught her wrist as his right slapped an object into her palm and folded her fingers around it. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his face.

Finally he looked up at her and his expression was still that same cold and calculated scowl. It was unnervingly something she'd never seen in him before. So unlike Hiccup. "Then I guess this is over then." He let out a deep short laugh that showed hints of his pain even when his expression didn't. She felt her heart stop and her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"N-no! I…"

"Goodbye Astrid. Happy Anniversary, do with that whatever you see fit." He let her hand fall back to her side and turned walking back towards the village; to his house.

"H-Hiccup!" she choked trying to forget about the spectators and let herself be weak for once. His hand raised in a silent wave over his head as he strode away quickly not once looking back. Her knees trembled and threatened to give out. She could feel the hard metal circle in her hand burning and digging its way into her palm with how tight she was clinging to it. She knew what it was and couldn't bear to look at it. Taking a small step forward she stopped and then jogged the rest of the way to her front door. Catching the shocked eyes of the small crowd as she slammed the door, she finally allowed herself to hit her knees.

"Fuck you. Stupid gimp!"

The words echoed in his head, over and over; as he laid there on his bed in the dark staring at the ceiling. Hours had passed since the fight and yet he still felt paralyzed by those words. He wasn't sure how he'd even managed to walk away and yet here he was in his bed. It was the middle of the night, the whole house was quiet. His dad-probably hearing what happened from the crowd- hadn't bothered to ask him if he wanted dinner. He wasn't hungry anyway. He felt more nauseous than anything.

"Fuck you. Stupid gimp!"

God did she have a heart anymore? If she did she couldn't feel it in her chest. In fact she felt so sick she was sure it was at the bottom of her stomach, dissolving in the left over bile she hadn't spit at poor Hiccup. Hiccup _wasn't_ stupid! And she'd _never_ thought of him as a gimp. He wasn't _worthless _either! He was everything to her and she _HURT_ him hurt him. This wasn't some bruise or scrape that would heal over time and be forgotten. No this was raw and permanent. She choked on her sob as she glanced at the drawer she'd thrown Hiccups "project" in. She hadn't even looked at it; small glimpses in the flurry of emotions and hazy watery eyes. She would give anything to be in his arms right now. Face buried in his neck, curled tight into his chest as his arms kept her protected wrapped around her.

_How_ was she going to make this "okay"? She needed to redo today, start all over from scratch, but she knew nothing she said would make this "okay".

She'd known he'd probably not show up. She'd known he was working on some "big project". She'd known exactly what to say to lose him forever, and by god she'd said it loud and proud at the time. She made her bed and now while lying in it she found that sleep evaded her. 'No.' she thought. She was _going _to get Hiccup back. There was no giving up or accepting her faults. She would not let that stop her from being with him again.


	2. Back Together

**So this isn't the sex scene I thought it would be (That's coming though) but I thought it would make a good transition. Instead of just crazy heated love making at random, I felt they needed to talk some stuff out...before the crazy heated love making. :) Tell me what you think. I always want to know, flames or no flames.**

She couldn't take it anymore. Laying there in bed was ridiculous. She wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon with what she said to Hiccup still rolling around in her head. Maybe if she just saw him now… in the middle of the night, before it all had time to sink in? Somehow the fact that the sun hadn't risen yet made it feel like she still had time to take it all back. Like if she was going to fix it, she needed to do it now. By the way the moon was reflecting through her window she guessed it was about 2 in the morning…she knew Hiccup wouldn't be sleeping if she couldn't sleep.

Crawling out of bed she tip-toed to her door and looked down the hall. Her dad's jacket and boots were by the door so he'd obviously made it home by now and wouldn't be coming in to check on her anytime soon. Sneaking passed her parent's bedroom door she slip out the front and ran out into the cool night air. It was only then that she realized that she probably should have grabbed her jacket or something else than just a tunic and leggings. Oh well, it was too late now. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked to Hiccups house, trying to come up with a plan or something to say… other than "I'm sorry". Huffing out a warm mist of air that floated away into the cold night she starred up at Hiccups window. Sure enough his lantern was on dim and low, glowing almost compared to the pitch black night outside.

Suddenly she heard his front door unlatch and the heavy sound of it scraping against the floor as it was pulled open quickly and with little effort. Definitely not Hiccup she thought as she ducked into the bushes. Two big thudding feet stopped in front of the bush she was hiding in and she heard a gruff sigh coming from what could only be Stoick. Peeking out from the bushes she saw him looking up into Hiccups window and shake his head, shifting and hitching the heavy bag he was carrying higher up on his shoulder before walking away into the night towards the docks.

As soon as he was gone Astrid was out of the bushes and pushing open their front door. Locks? Who needed locks in a small village where nobody snuck up on the chief in the middle of the night? She still felt wrong though…being there and almost turned around until she mentally slapped herself and climbed the stairs to Hiccups room. Tentatively she knocked and waited with baited breathe for what she was about to do.

"Dad I said I was fine you can leave for your fishing trip! It's really not a big…" Hiccup had opened the door and was staring at her now. "…deal." He choked out. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to um… to um…" she looked up at him and her brave face and attitude fell. She didn't have to be strong. It was night time and nobody but him would ever know that brave confident Astrid broke down and begged Hiccup to take her back… she just had to swallow her pride first.

"Yeah?" Hiccup said trying to act nonchalant and bored with her being there…in his house…at night…all alone. NO! He was mad at her! They were broken up and she'd said earlier that she had never liked him like he liked her so why was she here? Did she have something else to add to their argument?

She swallowed hard and looked up determinately into his eyes. "I came to say I'm sorry Hiccup. I'm so sorry. What I said was a lie. A complete and utter lie and I shouldn't have said it." Damn it she was crying now. "Hiccup I have _never_ thought of you as a gimp, and I have never regretted our relationship. I was just angry and hurt and I needed you to feel as bad as I did! I was selfish and mean and I'm so sorry… please say something."

"I… I don't…Is this real?" he said looking around and then back at her.

She let out a desperate laugh through her sobs now and nodded still waiting on him to say something else.

"O-oh okay w-well um… you really didn't mean what you said? I mean cause… I mean I…"

"Hiccup I LOVE you. Everything about you and I'm pretty sure I have since we were kids and you taught me how to swim. I'm just a bitch Hiccup! You have to forgive me!"

He looked into her eyes and physically felt all the nausea and heart break lighten a little bit. Although he was still skeptical, she was still standing here in his house CRYING and Astrid didn't cry… 'Okay' he thought. It may look weak and it might be pathetic to take her back with just an apology from her but he knew that Astrid didn't cry and didn't apologize… and if she was serious about loving him, he would take that and run with it any day of his life.

"Okay" he whispered.

Her head shot up to look him in the eyes again and she gasped through her quiet tears. "What?"

"Okay Astrid. I forgive you. I- I love you too"

"Really?" she said honestly disbelieving that after all she said, he would stand there and forgive her so easily.

"Yeah…" he said and in a minute of brave and stupid thought he reached out and punched her in the arm. "That's for calling me a gimp." He mumbled after he realized what he'd done.

She stood there in shock for a second and then laughed a loud and cathartic giggle before launching herself into Hiccups arms, burying her face deep into his neck as she squeezed him hard. He held her tight and after a few seconds gently started rocking her, shifting his weight from one foot to the… well other…

"Where's my kiss though?" she murmured into his skin almost asleep in his arms now that she had him.

"Your kiss?" Hiccup said confused.

"Yeah! After I punch you I always give you a kiss! I want my ki…" Hiccup cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, picking her up under her butt to be even with him as he did so. "Mmmm" she moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening it.

He smiled through it and she pulled away resting her forehead against his, him still holding her. His eyes were closed but the smile on his face brightened "so you love me?"

She smiled too and closed her eyes ecstatic that he was there with her. "Yes Hiccup." The feigned annoyance in her voice didn't come off as strong as she had intended but she couldn't find it in herself to care at that moment.

Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at her face. "That's good… Really good."

**Okay so there will be one more chapter because it was specifically requested but I don't have the time or patients to do a full story. This is a 3 chapter One-shot... that's it. :) **


	3. Making Up

**Uhg I got carried away. This is not the end… unfortunately. But the next chapter will be! This one just got to long… I have a whole chapter of sex ahead of me so this is kind of a filler.**

She grinned and kissed her hard wrapping her legs around his waist for more support since it didn't look like he was going to be putting her down any time soon. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. "And you love me? Even after I was crazy pissed off?"

"Psh I've spent most of my life as your personal punching bag. I can handle you pissed off. I can't handle you leaving me."

Their eyes locked and she smiled sweetly before kissing him again. It started out as the sweetest gentlest kiss. The epitome of love and forgiveness but after a second or two all hell broke loose. Her hands were in his hair grabbing fistful and biting his lip as she suddenly ended up back against the wall with hiccups hands on EVERYTHING. Her breathing was erratic and her blood was boiling now. All that hurt she'd been through in the last couple hours was coming back in waves of desperate need for his skin on hers. His hips suddenly ground into hers and she gasp, clawing at his back as his lips found her neck. This was so not like her. She was not in control of this situation at all and normally that would freak her out and she wouldn't like it, however right now if he stopped she'd kill him. There was something about the way he grabbed her and held her tight while he kissed her that made her feel safe and above all needed.

She needed to be needed more than anything. She loved that by letting him do this he was finally completely Hiccup and not the shy boy he usually was. Raw and in the moment Hiccup was something to behold and she wanted him in that moment… As she thought about it and gave into the feeling of him, she didn't just want him. She wanted him to take her. To not hold back and make her completely his once and for all.

"H-Hiccup" she breathed out into his ear. "T-take me."

She heard him suck in a deep breath and groan in her ear. Hips grinding against hers he whispered deep and harsh into her neck "Gods Astrid I want to but we can't." That didn't stop him from running his hand up the back of her tunic though and feeling the smooth skin of her back.

"W-Why?" She said cursing herself mentally for how whiny she sounded.

"Because your dad… I-I haven't asked him yet" Hiccup was focused intently on her collar bone having pulled her tunic down over one shoulder.

Her head shot back and hit the wall as he nibbled the skin there and sucked. "Asked him whaaaaat?" she groaned as his fingers, having found she wasn't wearing her breast bindings, flicked over her nipple. To her disappointment after a couple seconds Hiccup pulled away, his hand sliding to her hip still wrapped around him.

"I" he gasped for air "I wanted to ask him if we could set up a marriage contract…of course after I asked you if it was okay. I know it's not traditional to ask the girl but I didn't want you stuck with me if you didn't want to be. I'd been working on the ring all week in case you said yes… by the way... tell me you still have it."

"That's what that was for?" she panted

"Y-yeah what did you think it was for?"

"I don't know I didn't think about it! I didn't even look at it! I was so worried about what I'd said and how I would make it better; I just put it in my drawer at home."

Hiccup couldn't help himself and kissed her chastely on the lips before pulling back again. "This isn't the most romantic thing in the world and not at all how I imagined asking you… but would…" he took a deep breath and the shy and awkward Hiccup she knew and loved was back "would you um... consider…um y-ya know marrying me?"

He squeaked out the last word and she couldn't help her grin. She searched for a word bigger than yes but finding none she nodded… shaking her head yes so fast and quick it was making her light headed…or maybe that was just Hiccup and his hands.

His hold on her, which had relaxed while they were talking, suddenly became stronger and his mouth covered hers so fiercely that if she'd been standing her knees would have given out.

Abruptly she noticed they were moving as she held onto his head running her tongue along every corner of his mouth, gently pulling at his hair. They were then on the bed with Hiccups weight balanced beautifully on top of her, enough to push her deep into his soft mattress but not crushing her. She moaned into his mouth pulling at his tunic until he backed up enough for her to get it over his head. His hands found the bottom of hers and straddling her, he helped her sit up so he could pull hers off.

His hands on her hips felt amazing as his lips devoured hers. Slowly he kissed down her neck and to her collar bone, kissing and sucking all the way down. She could feel her breasts ache to be touched again and as if he was reading her mind her wrapped his lips around one of her nipples. "Ah!" she grunted as her back arched into him. His rough tongue ran circles around it once, twice and then that short nibble at the end had her panting and hot. "Gods Hiccup tell me why we can't have sex again?" she whined.

He pulled his mouth away and rested his chin between her breasts as he looked up at her. Green eyes all brilliantly sparkling in the dim light; he looked absolutely edible. "It would be wrong."

She smiled. That didn't mean no. "No one would have to know except me and you."

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. After a few really quiet seconds he looked up and she knew she had him. "We would have to be super careful not to let this change how we act around each other in the village. You know how they pick up on subtle differences. I don't know how they know they just do."

She grinned and nodded pulling him up and meeting his lips with hers again fiercely; she was done talking for the night.

* * *

She pulled at his hair again as his lips brushed her pelvic bone leaving open mouthed kisses just above the apex of her thighs. His rough and callused fingers hooked under the fabric of her leggings and she moan/whimpered as he gently pulled them over her lips. One of his hands was still rubbing up and down her stomach and she loved watching his muscles flex and pull as he moved. She lifted her hips for him and he slid her leggings down and off of her in one fluid motion. She was naked and exposed to him and for once in her life she felt shy. He gazed down at her and she felt her cheeks flush.

"Hey" he said cupping her cheek when he saw her face. "We don't have to do this. If you're having second thoughts then just say so and that will be it." He looked worried and caring but at the same time positively lustful.

She smirked "you want me bad don't you."

He stayed serious for a minute reading her face and then grinned too. "Can't you tell?" he said laughing "Look at me I'm busting out of my leggings!" He gestured down to his pants and she saw the huge bulge that was pressing up against the fabric.

Her hands flew up to undo the ties that held them on him and she met his eyes. "I'm sure Hiccup."

He let out a grunt as she tugged at the knot and it fell loose. Her voice was so sultry and all he could think about was how good she would feel wrapped around him. He stood up quickly at the end of the bed and she pouted for a second until he pulled his pants down quickly and laid on top of her again. He wasn't wearing under wear either and she could feel him now hot and hard, resting on her stomach as he kissed her. Agile fingers ran from her face down to her stomach and pulled lightly at her pubic hair, playing with the curls as he braced himself with his other hand.

She jumped and moaned wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his flat, solid torso against hers to feel him rub against her chest. His fingers continued their exploration and ran slowly against her slit smoothing over the damp folds. He jumped a little too when he felt her small hand grab him and he exhaled through his teeth. In retaliation he dipped a finger in her and her heart skipped a beat at the feeling. His thumb amazingly found her clit right away spreading the moistness and she screamed through the searing kiss he left on her lips. His weight was holding her down but she tried frantically to buck her hips into his hand. Her hand grew a little tighter and slid up his shaft to the head, running a finger over his sensitive tip.

"Gods Astrid" he breathed "What are you doing to me?" He had never been this forward or brave with her before but his hormones were kicking in and he could help but dominate her the second he had her naked…Hell the second he kissed her!


	4. Make Up Sex

**Okay so RATED M! Just incase someone hasn't figured out where this story is headed yet... :) I accept flames and reviews all alike! Tear it apart or build it up. Doesn't matter as long as I get feedback. I haven't really grammar checked any of this story so I'm sure there are mistakes. Please forgive those and enjoy!**

"Mmmm… you have no idea what you do to me Hic" she giggled stroking him some more.

He groaned and shook off the urge to just get this over with and slip into her. "Hic?"

She smiled "I don't know… I liked it."

He made a face but then smiled too. Dipping down to run his tongue over the pulse point on her neck, he whispered "You can call me whatever you want right now Astrid but you know if you get in that habit of it, people are going to start suspecting." Suddenly both Astrid's hands were yanked over her head and she starred at him wide eyed. He held them both in one of his and ran his other hand down to smooth over her stomach.

She couldn't breathe. Her body was on fire and her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she thought she was going to have a heart attack. Hiccup slowly let go of her hands but guided them to his head board. "Hold on. If you're still sure about this, it could hurt your first time and if you need to, you have my permission to destroy my head board. Do you still want to do this?"

She nodded quickly gazing up at the confident very well endowed man she was in bed with. It was amazing to her that this was still Hiccup. He was mad sexy and so in control of himself… and I guess her too at this point. She gripped the headboard and waited for what he was going to do next.

His dark green eyes softened for a minute, locked onto hers. "Do you still want to do this…now?" he asked again making sure.

Her eyes darkened and she smiled back up at him seductively. "I wouldn't say yes if I didn't mean it… HIC".

He smiled at her tone and slid down to rest on his knees in between her legs. She watched in heat fascination as he lifted first her left leg over his knee and wrapped it around his waist, never breaking eye contact with her and her salacious grin. With her right leg he first lifted her calf up to his mouth and laid open mouthed kisses down to just under her knee, dropping it to hang over his shoulder he pulled her hips closer roughly to be better aligned. Her arms, now that her body was a little lower on the bed, were now stretched above her head as she clung to the head board, and Hiccups eyes never left hers. If he saw even a hint of hesitation he was prepared to stop and Astrid knew it. Which only made it that much more fun, she was never one to back down from a challenge, especially one this sexy as hell.

Hiccups hands slid up and down her hips and she could feel the full weight of his penis resting on her lower stomach as he massaged her thighs. "Hiccup just do it." She breathed.

He smiled softly down at her for a second before he was back to lustful Hiccup. With a slight movement of his hips she felt the tip of him rest at her center. Gods she was wet. She could feel how sore she'd gotten down there with anticipation and bit her lip basking in the feeling. Little by little he slid into her, inch by inch, oh so slowly and she writhed underneath him. Back arching, she didn't feel pain, just discomfort as he was fully sheathed inside of her. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and waited for something to happen. Peeking up at him she saw his face, intently watching hers trying to gauge her reaction. She couldn't help it… she giggled first and then laughed. After so much hype people put on a girls first time this wasn't nearly as bad as they said it would be, and as far as she could tell hiccup wasn't small by any means. It didn't feel great but it wasn't like giving birth! Not that she'd ever given birth but she'd heard the women in the infirmary scream before, the whole village had!

"W-what?" he said gasping as well. The gently shakes and movements of her giggle while he was wrapped inside her soft wet walls were killing him.

"T-They said this would be horrible!" she said slowing down her laugh… it really wasn't that fun but the nerves finally died down once it had already happened and there was no going back.

"It didn't hurt?" Hiccup said looking confused

"No! I mean it's not comfortable and it doesn't feel GOOD but it doesn't really HURT either." She said taking stock of all her feelings.

"Is that a good Uh…" he grunted and dug his fingers in her hips as she wiggled to try out how it felt. Ooooh he was sliding inside of her and he felt his eyes want to roll back in his head.

"N-Now OH! Now it doesn't feel un- un- un- OH uncomfortable." She gasped as she wiggled her hips a little more. One of her hands jerked down from the headboard and grabbed his muscular forearm. Working with that melding hammer every day did fucking wonders on his arms. She thought somewhere inside her foggy brain as her eyes did roll back in her head.

Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. He was inside her, she'd said it didn't really hurt, and he was going insane holding still. Slowly but surely he pulled almost all the way out of her, not being able to bring his head completely out of her. He wouldn't be able to take losing her warmth completely… especially since now he was slowly sliding back in. He back bowed again off the bed and she let out this noise in her throat that was so exquisite to him that he accidently slammed into her the rest of the way. The noise turned into a full out pleasure filled scream and he lost his breath listening to her.

"GODS! Do that again!" she groaned arching hard into him before collapsing back onto the bed.

He slowly and unsurely grinned and pulled out of her again, only to slide back in a little faster.

"N-no it was faster than that last time… h-h-harder!" The grip she had on his arm was crazy strong and he tried again hitting the back wall of her vagina like a sledge hammer. She screamed and held on for dear life as her body betrayed her and bowed into him again.

One of his hands that was gripping her hips slid to her pelvic bone in a brief moment of clarity in his mind. As he slid into her, roughly but not quite as hard as he had been, his thumb ran over her clit and he watched as she became desperate underneath him. Gripping his waist with her left leg and his shoulder with her right she was pulling and pushing him in and out of her. Her grip on the headboard and his arm were vise-like and he grinned knowing she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Inside he felt her tighten and cling to him and he loved how she was holding him, so deep inside her. His ass muscles clinched and he let his hormones run free as he drilled down deep and hard inside her and she clenched down on him even harder and stronger than she had been. He knew she was close even if he'd never felt that before.

"H-Hiccup what's…what's happening? Don't stop! Is this a..a.. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" she came hard on him and he bit clean through his bottom lip as her body took over and rode him through her shudders.

* * *

After a couple of seconds she stopped except for the occasional clench deep inside and started breathing normally again still wrapped around him. The first thing she noticed as she came down from her high was… not so painfully obvious. "Y-You didn't come. You're still hard."

His eyes were squinted hard shut and his breathing was erratic. "Y-yeah… hell of a struggle though. We don't want you p-pregnant." He gasped.

She thought about that… why hadn't SHE thought about that sooner. That was her Hiccup, always the one who has everything figured out.

"W-What can I do? Weren't you supposed to come? At least like… on the floor or something?"

"I honestly don't know." He said regretfully pulling out of her.

Astrid paused for a second, staring down at his length, still hard and covered in her…essence. "Could…Could we go again?" she asked embarrassed at first but then meeting his eyes. They locked there for a second and he got this smirk on his face that gave her her answer…. She couldn't breathe again.


	5. Someone Else?

His hands gripped her legs under her knees and pulled them away from him. Looking her in the eyes he slowly but strongly massaged the kinks out of her muscles. Something about griping him so tightly mid orgasm must have made her muscles a little sore. He couldn't believe she wanted to go again after all that. He could believe SHE had come and he hadn't. After all those stories about how horrible your first time is supposed to be theirs had gone more than perfectly.

She smiled at him enjoying his fingers digging deep into the sore muscles of her legs. "I can't believe you didn't come Hiccup"

He lost the sexy smirk and just smiled at her normally. "I know right! I...I never mind. What um… what did you want to do again?"

She felt her cheeks get hot at his last question but she couldn't let the "never mind" go. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing! Do you want me to…?" He ran a finger thru her folds and she wiggled underneath him.

"Gah! I'll tell you when you tell me how the hell you know this much about sex! And how you didn't come!" she yelled trying to shout over her mind telling her to give up the questioning and take the pleasure. Suddenly her thoughts slammed into the front of her mind and her arched back hit the bed. Had he been with someone already? Was she not the first? She swallowed hard and looked him in the eyes.

Hiccup was bewildered at first when her body suddenly went ridged and tense instead of loose and willing, but when he saw her eyes give him that scarred and hurt look he immediately knew what she was thinking. "No no no baby no!" He said frantically trying to get her to relax again. "You are the only person I WOULD ever be with and I HAVENT been with anyone else. Please relax please."

Her breathing was coming out painfully hard and she felt the sharp prickling of tears in her eyes. She didn't know if it was out of relief or something else. "Then" she swallowed hard and forced her unshed tears back into her skull. She wasn't crying anymore! "Then how?"

His hands slid up and down her thighs comfortingly as he looked away trying to figure out how to explain this. She waited as patently as she could staring up at his face. Finally he looked down at her and shrugged apologetically and embarrassed. "I um… think about you. A lot." His whole face was red and he was looking down at her smooth legs as his hands continued caressing them.

"Think about me? Like… like how we are now?" she asked truly curious as she felt herself finally relaxing.

"Gods yes and in other… situations. I can't help it! I'm sorry I just… and sometimes I get carried away and there's no other way of getting rid of…" he looked down and her gaze followed his until she blushed. "and it h-happens so much that I guess… I guess when it really came down to it…" he couldn't finish. This was so embarrassing. After a couple of minutes he felt her whole body go limp and loosen and he took that as a good sign and looked up.

"You have…" she searched for the words shaking her head. "NO idea how…relieved? I am to hear that? Gods hiccup if you'd said anything else I think I would have died right here. In this unflattering position."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her stomach gliding his hands over her skin to rest on her sides as he half laid on top of her feeling her warmth. "I think you're beautiful no matter what position you are in Astrid."

She grinned and rolled her head back "suck up!" she mumbled.

He smiled leaving open mouthed kisses along her stomach. He couldn't get enough of her skin.

"That still doesn't explain though how you knew so much about… down there." She said running her fingers through his hair as he stopped and rested his chin on her stomach. She was surprisingly still relaxed though. She trusted him and knew he would most likely have a good answer for whatever it was. Besides he'd already said he hadn't been with anyone else.

He smiled. "Have you ever looked down there? It's pretty obvious that this…" he ran his finger over her clit not moving his head from her stomach. "is there for a reason. I guess it was just a lucky guess."

She squirmed, she was so sensitive there. "Oh" she breathed.

His mind was thrown back in the gutter and he started kissing her stomach again working his way down. "Now…" kiss "You have to…" kiss "Show me"… lick, bite, suck "How you want to"… kiss "do it this time."

Her fingers had a death grip in his hair and his mouth was kissing her pelvic bone. "Hic-Hiccup".

"Mmm…" he responded as his tongue ran over the crease where her underwear would usually sit.

"I'm… it's...uhg…down there is…uuuuum hiccup gods I love you."

He smiled as he ran his tongue over her folds and then delved into her. He knew what she was going to say and he didn't care, he wanted to do this.

Her fingers were gripping his hair so tight he could see himself having patches tomorrow, but the way she was screaming and moaning made him not want to stop. Suddenly she pulled him up and he collapsed with his head on her stomach again. "What?" he said taking in some fresh cool air. His head was moving up and down violently as she panted and he could feel her hands tracing over his bare back.

"I…I want you." She said panting but dead serious and he smiled.

"Mmm" he moaned into her skin and started crawling up her. "how do you want me?" He attached his lips to her pulse point on her neck and breathed in her sweet smell.

"I…I don't know. How did you…Think about me?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his back, loving the warmth his body brought against her chilled chest.

**So I want you guys to give me some ideas about round two. What position do you want to read about? To embarrassed to review? PM me and I wont tell anyone where I got the idea from unless you want me to. I just want some feedback. **


	6. Round Two

**Short but its packed full of juicy stuff you can just re-read. Review and I ****MIGHT**** continue. It would depend on the reviews. They are called "reviews" for a reason. I need to know if this is worthy of being written.**

He smiled into her neck and whispered "I thought about you in a lot of…positions. You're going to have to tell me what you want to do."

She ran her fingers through his hair frustrated and turned on. "Something dirty Hiccup please! Just I don't know!"

His hand reached down and cupped her leg under her knee. "I have an idea" he said and he sat up. With one quick movement he tugged her leg across her body and turned her over.

Her breath caught in her throat and she got nervous. "W-what?"

He ran a hand slowly and comfortingly down her back before he gripped her hips. "Its okay, bring your knees up." He said gruffly as he helped steady her. "Keep your head on the pillow."

She was breathing hard now, so turned on now it was embarrassing. She couldn't see him, only feel his hands roam her body and touch her where no one else had EVER touched her before. She felt his arms wrap around her legs and his hand come up to slide his finger into her again. She groaned.

"You have to remember to tell me if you don't like anything okay? I don't want you to regret this. I want it to be…fun?" he said smiling a little, unsure of the word.

"Okay!" she breathed out quickly "Just do it now!" She felt him at her opening again as his hand left her. Slowly he slid inside and she gasped. Oh god he felt bigger this way. Soon she felt the soreness of her back wall and his hips firmly pressed against hers and she knew he was all the way in. She reveled in the feeling of him filling her, stretching her and shuddered.

He grunted behind her and slowly started pulling out. She was so glad he decided to go slow again because this was intense. He slid back in this time a little faster and her knees trembled. "Oh!" she said loudly as he hit her deep inside a little harder. She felt him lean over her, his chest against her back and his breath at her neck as he shifted and shallowly moved in her. Oh gods she was going to come so hard this time she though, as her walls began to quiver around him. His hands at her hips, soon moved to cover her hands on the bed, as he reared back and plowed into her hard; his mouth covered her shoulder.

"Oh yeeeees Hiccup YES!" Ooooh gods that was it, the sensation of him EVERYWHERE on her was overwhelming. She almost came immediately but held out. She didn't think she could handle another one of those though and panted hard into the pillow. His breath at her ear was HOT. Not just in temperature either, she'd never felt so needy and out of control in her life. She felt him shift and bury his nose between her shoulder blades as he pulled back to do it again. She felt his breath on her skin quicken and knew he was also VERY close.

"Cum for me this time." He grumbled into her back darkly and then drove into her hard. Everything went white and her body shook uncontrollably, muscles tensing. Somewhere in the mind shattering euphoria she heard him curse loudly but she couldn't breathe as her body convulsed and tensed.

Holy shit that was intense she thought as everything but her breath came back to her and she was drooling opened mouthing into the pillow. She could hear him panting hard but couldn't feel him anywhere near her as she stretched her legs back down and felt the soreness. A couple minutes later the bed shook as he fell next to her. "Did…" she gasped for breath "Did you cum?"

It took him a second but the she felt his hand smooth down her back again and she turned her head to look at him. "Yeah." He said in his deep, just-had-sex voice. "Harder than I ever had in my life, I think I'm going to have to just throw my shirt way though. I pulled out so quickly after you detonated it was caught in the cross hairs.

She smiled at him and moved…slowly…to cuddle into his side. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For forgiving me, being you, and for always taking care of me even during mind blowing sex."

He smiled bigger and peeked open an eyelid to glance at her. "You're the best! Gotta take care of the stuff you love ya know!" He said almost indignantly.

She smiled and closed her eyes "mhm".

He kissed her cheek and then rolled over more to pull her closer to him before nodding off to sleep.

**Short but its packed full of juicy stuff you can just re-read. Review and I ****MIGHT**** continue. It would depend on the reviews. They are called "reviews" for a reason. I need to know if this is worthy of being written.**


End file.
